Diciembre
by Zkei
Summary: Tom/Bill. Twc.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen no son de mi propiedad. Son personas reales. Esta es sólo una historia ficticia.

**Advertencia:** Aunque cualquiera puede leerlo ya que en sí sólo son menciones leves, realmente leves. Tengo que advertir que se da una mezcla de hermandad y twincest. O eso pretendí u.u. Pero **no** hay besos ni lemon o.o (hey no estoy en contra, yo amo el twc *-*, pero ya saben, aquello es más que solo eso n-n).

-Un pequeño One-Shot sobre Año Nuevo.

* * *

**"DICIEMBRE"**

**Autora:** Rockergirl-hk

**Fecha Fin:** 4 Enero, 2008.

* * *

Hay nieve por todos lados. Suelto un poco de mi aliento y por momentos me da la impresión de que va a quedarse congelado flotando delante de mí, pero a los segundos se termina de desvanecer lentamente.

Gran idea... simplemente grandísima y estúpida idea. Se supone que esto era idea tuya, tu deberías estar aquí y no yo solo congelándome y aburriéndome hasta los huesos.

Entro en la casa nuevamente mientras mis puños se cierran fuertemente queriendo clavar mis uñas en la palma de mis manos como acostumbro cuando las cosas están demasiado fuera de control, sin embargo no lo consigo. Llevo puesto unos guantes a causa del frío, aunque quizá lo mejor sería que me los quitara... de todas maneras nada evita que el frío desolador me atrape, ni toda la ropa que pueda llevar puesta lo impediría. Es un frío que atraviesa hasta lo más profundo, de aquel que no puedes detener tu mismo porque cuando llega se hace parte de ti, adueñándose de todo a su paso.

¿Cómo puedo pasar del enojo a algún tipo de depresión? Ja, esto es lo que causas. Sabes que esta fecha tiene importancia para mí... Detesto la idea de que falten solo horas y me encuentre en medio de la nada. Rayos, detesto pensar de esta manera a solo horas de que culmine todo.

Decidido me dirijo a la laptop y abro Word. Va a ser una larga tarde... lo mejor es que ocupe mi mente en algo y no tengo ganas de curiosear en la red. Quizá escribiendo pueda quitarme esta sensación o por lo menos aliviarla en algo... Aunque no sé ni por donde comenzar.

_" ...._

_No, no sé por donde comenzar, así que supongo que empezando por esto estoy siendo sincero._

_Hoy... he estado recordando muchas cosas mientras observaba la nieve caer. Adoro estas épocas cuando "todo se cubre de blanco" como suelen decir. La nieve siempre me ha dado curiosidad y una sensación de calma, aunque hoy esto último no ha funcionado tan bien._

_Quisiera saber si tu estas sintiendo esta sensación de angustia al igual que yo. Todo está bien lo sé, aún cuando nuestros planes se arruinaron. Pero sabes que aún cuando adoro estas épocas detesto que estés lejos... Son sólo horas, pero no puedo evitar de vez en cuando caer dentro de mis propios temores._

_Los recuerdos llegan como si fueran esos copos de nieve que están cayendo afuera. _

_¿Sabes? Yo tengo escrito cada momento en una parte de mí, como tatuajes invisibles. No hay diferencia entre lo que fue alegría o tristeza. La diferencia tampoco está en la importancia que cada uno de estos recuerdos posee. Si los recuerdo ahora es porque aún siendo de lo más tontos me cautivaron de alguna manera. _

_¿Cuál es la diferencia para mí entonces?_

_La diferencia entre cada recuerdo está en que cada uno de ellos está conectado con el siguiente de una forma demasiado palpable y real para mi gusto, como si hubieran sido estrictamente clasificados por mi mente y amarrados por un lazo con un nudo que ni siquiera tu o yo puede destruir. Y sólo esos importan. Los demás los puedo desechar sin necesidad de sentir esa nostalgia recorriéndome..._

_Estoy seguro de que si te estuviera diciendo esto lo que seguiría sería una de tus preguntas intentado como siempre adentrarte en mi mente y descifrar cada pensamiento que cruza por mi cabeza. Esa manía tuya a veces es tan irritante... Tu sueles saber todo así no te lo diga, sabes que no necesitamos de palabras si queremos. Pero me da la impresión de que aunque lo sabes no lo entiendes, y eso me alivia y al mismo tiempo me desespera tanto... Y al final acabo dándome cuenta como ahora de que lo que pienso no tiene mucho sentido. Y de que si entiendes cada cosa que cruza mi mente pero que tu temor de no haberlo hecho correctamente haga que intentes sacarme la verdad por medio de palabras... Y nos enredamos tanto, porque tu quieres saber y yo no tengo las fuerzas necesarias para decirlo, porque quieres que confirme lo que crees para no equivocarte y dañarme, cuando eso me daña... Tu podrías destruirme porque conoces hasta mi punto más débil. Entonces detente... _

_Todo es demasiado obvio... Aun cuando no hubiéramos tenido la suerte de tener esta conexión, todo sería demasiado obvio. No tengo secretos para ti, porque todo lo que oculto está a tu alcance. Esto es lo que soy, lo que tienes frente a ti, lo que ves al despertar o al caer la noche. La persona que ha estado a tu lado desde el inicio, cuando ni siquiera nosotros teníamos idea de a donde nos dirigíamos, o que es lo que podría suceder. Cuando lo que sentíamos sólo era... Sin necesidad de clasificarlo en algo o pensarlo demasiado._

_Me pregunto si recuerdas aquello... Yo no lo he olvidado._

_No podría, y si alguna vez me entero de que tu lo hiciste no sé que sería capaz de hacerte... _

_Suspiro por quinta vez, no sé porque demonios sonrío en este momento... quizá porque aunque diga que no sé que sería capaz de hacer si lo haz olvidado, tengo la certeza de que no te podría hacer nada, ni siquiera te puedo odiar..._

_Me gustaría decir que te detesto, pero si lo hiciera estoy seguro de que me pedirías un motivo y no te conformarías simplemente con esas palabras. ¿Qué podría argumentar al respecto si cada cosa por la cual te detesto es lo mismo por lo cual permanezco y deseo permanecer siempre a tu lado?_

_Sí, suena patético... Sé que para ti probablemente no. Pero para mi realmente lo es. Debería decirte todo esto a la cara... No es tu culpa el que no pueda dejar de darle algunas vueltas de más a cada tontera que va y viene en mi cabeza y que termine descubriendo mil equivocaciones que al final nunca existieron y fueron una paranoia mía, y que de pronto esa paranoia no haya sido paranoia y que hubo algún punto en donde las cosas se quebraron dejando algo que en verdad teníamos que arreglar, todo eso después de habernos intentado destruir mutuamente en un intento desesperado quizá de nuestro subconsciente por arreglar algo que no sabíamos... Y es justo ahí cuando lo descubrimos realmente..._

_Hum, aunque nuestras peleas estúpidas dejan de ser tan estúpidas cuando notamos que nos unen de alguna manera. El lema es que nadie interfiere en cosas de gemelos. No necesitamos a nadie más que nosotros... creo que con esto te darías cuenta de que no soy tan egoísta como piensas, ya que tu eres exactamente igual a mí._

_A veces me pregunto como puedes lidiar conmigo. Recuerdo que hace poco dijiste que no interesaba cuantos enredos o cuantas veces tropezáramos con ello, que siempre nos levantaríamos... Me gustaría poseer la confianza que te suele embargar -lo cual me hace preguntar si es realmente confianza o si tu estas tan asustado como yo...- Sé que piensas que esto nos detuvo a un paso de cometer uno de los peores errores, que nos permitió volvernos a ver sin esa venda que se empezaba a apoderar de nosotros. Pero temo que no te das cuenta de que es un arma de doble filo..._

_Somos como el día y la noche, un equilibrio... Pero si perdemos las riendas la balanza puede hacernos caer... _

_Yo no quiero verte caer... No podría hacerlo sin querer lanzarme contigo._

_¿Ves?_

_Lo hice de nuevo... Y lo volveré a hacer. Por primera vez no me rebelo, porque esto no es como cualquier cosa a la que me pueda imponer. No quiero hacerlo. Temo que esto pueda dañarte, así de sencillo es y repito que me molesta que no lo quieras ver..._

_Bien, quizá si soy tan egoísta como dices. Pero así como yo te bajo a la tierra cuando tu vanidad anda por las nubes – y no dirás esta vez que no, porque ni siquiera estas aquí- tu te encargas de no dejar que las cosas se salgan del límite._

_Complemento perfecto pensarían algunos... No lo sé, simplemente esto es lo que somos. Juntos. Sea el balance deseado o el desbalance más grande nunca antes visto._

_Uhmmm..._

_Tu, idiota._

_¿Dónde rayos te encuentras? Si estuvieras aquí no estaría armando confusiones, escribiendo cosas innecesarias y..."_

--¿Y?— Dijo una voz suavemente mientras unos brazos se colocaron alrededor de su cuerpo y recibía un corto beso en la mejilla.

--...—No supe como reaccionar. Me quedé congelado. Se supone que no llegaría, no debería estar aquí. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

Los brazos sujetaron más fuerte al moreno mientras unos ojos curiosos se perdían en cada línea escrita en la hoja virtual.

--Humm...—Soltó el rubio al no escuchar palabra alguna. -- ¿Sigues aquí?— Esto último hizo reaccionar al pelinegro que de un movimiento brusco se safó de los brazos del rasta. Levantándose de la silla y enfrentándolo con la mirada.

--No te enfades—Se adelantó Tom. Un suspiro salió de los labios del otro chico mientras cerraba los ojos como intentando desenredar sus pensamientos y derivarlos a acciones. --No lo estoy—Respondió abriéndolos y mirándolo nuevamente. – De hecho, me resulta cansado. – Dijo brindándole una sonrisa de lado--Una tarde enojado contigo ha sido suficiente.—

Esta última frase descolocó al rasta.

--¿Has estado toda la tarde enfadado conmigo?—

--¿Cómo llegaste?— Prefirió no responder y preguntar algo a cambio. –Los vuelos habían sido pospuestos hasta mañana—

--No vas a escapar—Lanzó como una advertencia mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes ocupaba su hermano. –Llamé a Dave y le comenté sobre el asunto, le pedí que hiciera los arreglos necesarios para que nuestro jet privado pudiera recogerme...—

--Espera ¿No tienes sentido común? ¡Había una gran tormenta hace solo una hora!—

--Dave comentó algo similar..—Respondió restándole importancia al asunto con un pequeño movimiento de hombros.

--¡Un pequeño jet en medio de una gran tormenta Tom! ¿De verdad no intuyes lo peligroso que es eso?— Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Bill contenía las ganas de matar a quien se encontraba frente a él.

--Tranquilízate, estoy aquí... Necesitaba llegar—El rostro de Tom se tornó totalmente serio—Te lo prometí y no rompo mis promesas— El moreno iba a reprenderle nuevamente cuando cayó en cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

--Tu... tu le tienes miedo a las turbulencias—Las ganas de matarlo cesaron. Y su mente empezó a procesar lo último que dijo Tom. – No rompes tus promesas...—Repitió casi en un murmullo. – Entonces... ¿lo recuerdas?—

El rasta lo miró un segundo y sus facciones le regalaron una bonita sonrisa.

--¿Tendría que olvidarlo?—

--Idiota— Una carcajada salió de los labios de Tom.

--Ambos diría yo. No creas que no sé que estuviste haciendo toda la tarde—La mirada de Bill se desvió alarmada a la laptop que seguía prendida mostrando lo que había escrito minutos atrás. Por un momento la había olvidado por completo.

--No leas cosas ajenas.—

--¿Lo son?— Bill le lanzó una mirada molesta que no duró mucho. Tom tenía razón... y a fin de cuentas él mismo lo había escrito... O por lo menos dado a entender.

--Cada recuerdo está conectado por una sola razón. Y la tengo sentada como vago frente a mí—Dijo jugueteando en tono apesadumbrado y soltando otro suspiro.

--No soy vago...—Respondió tratando de seguirle el juego y mostrarse enojado, pero no pudo reprimir esas sonrisas que solían escapar de él cuando Bill estaba cerca. –Y deja de suspirar como...—

--Ni te atrevas o lo próximo que hagas será tomar un vuelo de regreso—

Ambos soltaron una carcajada al instante. Mientras el reloj empezaba a tocar las campanadas que anunciaban que acababa de iniciar un nuevo año.

--Que manera de iniciar el año...— Comentó Bill con cierta nostalgia en su tono.

--Sin duda no pudo ser mejor—Mientras decía esto, Tom subía corriendo las escaleras llamado por la curiosidad al oír el ruido de los fuegos artificiales. -- ¡Apúrate Bill! Ha comenzado—

No había nada más a que darle vueltas ahí, lo que venga tendría que llegar quieran o no. Pero ese momento quedaría en la memoria, y probablemente en días no tan gratos sería lo único a la cual sostenerse para poder continuar la pelea.

Bill sonrió y corrió escaleras arriba. Tom ya se encontraba apoyado en el balcón con su cámara fotográfica grabando los fuegos artificiales que inundaban el cielo. Se acercó y apoyó su brazo en el hombro de su hermano. Sin duda no hubo mejor forma de comenzar.

**FIN.**

* * *

--Espero les haya gustado.

**-Rockergirl-hk-**


End file.
